The Eradication Defense Committee
by pugnacious
Summary: 20 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, dementors swarmed Platform 9 3/4's leaving thirteen children in St. Mungo's. Suspicion of dark powers plagued the world and the new Minister was interested in taking any measures necessary, even if it meant incorporation of muggle officials. Their last chance was an anonymous group of four war veterans to remedy a broken system or die trying.


2019 was a bad year from the start. Falling on the heels of 2018, which proved to be disastrous for the muggles, was really no different for those in the wizarding world. April 4, 2018, a portion of Gringotts had been burned in counter-riots that spurred from a larger movement of equality for magical creatures. The Minister of Magic was determined to be conspiring with the counter-protestors and millions of Galleons disappeared from the public works budget. June 13, 2018, said Minister stepped down. The belief of a stronger Minister laid in the midst though a decision was not final. The now grown veterans of the war harped that Harry Potter should take the position but he had done his best to remove himself from the spotlight. August 21, 2018 a new woman stepped into the position, much to the surprise of the wizarding world, who promised equality among all creatures and presented a platform of openness to incorporating certain high-ranking muggles into the world to attempt to remedy worldwide complications that could not be settled with non-magic means alone.

September 1, 2018 students that prepared to return to Hogwarts saw a slew of dementors storm Platform 9 ¾'s. It was unexpected and the culprit remained unknown. It sparked strong speculation that perhaps a dark power was returning from the ashes only twenty years after the Battle of Hogwarts. The majority remained in denial and rightfully so. Dementors could come from anywhere and there could be a plausible reason. They confirmed the infamous Potter and Weasley children were safely on the train during the occurrence but others weren't so lucky. Thirteen children never saw their journey. They only saw the walls of St. Mungos.

On September 21, 2018, the Minister arose to share the news that the manhunt had extended out of Britain and across the world. Legislation was being expedited to include muggle representatives who may be able to report strange happening and leads on the culprit. The goal was to eradicate any threat of dark powers across the world – no matter the cost.

The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain saw a divided constituency. Most war veterans understood that dramatic change was sometimes necessary, guided by memories of lost friends and families. Those that weren't involved weren't as keen on this legislation of outsides for it could invite more threats. For centuries, a policy of secrecy had protected the magic world from additional threats caused by those unlike themselves. The benefits did not seem to outweigh the negatives on this topic.

On December 3, 2018, it was expressed that one of the students from the September 1st attacks had died as a result of insanity and self-inflicted magic from a stolen nurse's wand. This ignited a new battle cry to stop the deaths before they grew out of control.

It was time that they listened to the key players of the Battle of Hogwarts. They sought the opinion of key men and women that led one of the most marvelous victories in modern history. Ronald Weasley was the first to publicly announce that he wanted nothing to do with the situation but could not bear leaving his twin brothers business to just anyone. It was then that Ginny Weasley went from her life as an avid housewife to an owner of a joke shop – something she would have never imagined herself doing twenty years ago but she knew she had to save her brother from reliving the past. Ron went into hiding though Hermione continued at the Ministry of Magic, working under the Minister that she strongly admired despite some of her exceptionally liberal policies. She was the only one who knew where Ron was (though she often joked he was in plain sight, curiously). Speculation centered around polyjuice potions but the Ministry exhausted that idea and instead went for the golden Harry Potter who continued to protest despite his active role in the Ministry.

Draco Malfoy was also brought to the docket as imperative to understanding what was happening. He was a changed man. He loved his child unconditionally and denounced his previous ties with dark powers. He was lucky to not need a job to live. His father's wealth supported his family and he lived in a precious castle that was well-guarded. When approached to help the crumbling community, he quickly had the Ministry official removed for trespassing and promised to make another ministry appearance end in a much more grim manner. His wife was ill and he had no time to do anything but care for her and keep his son's spirits high and reassure a promising future. The ministry acted on his wishes.

The hope of Harry Potter was not dimmed in the Ministry's eyes. Although he protested, they knew he spent numerous hours closed in the office of Hermione Weasley in an attempt to sort out foreign affairs and she conspicuously presented his solutions as hers in an attempt to avoid his appearance in public affairs.

The people grew restless and protests broke out in the streets as crooked newspapers began sharing false information of suspected dementor attacks. War veterans from within St. Mungos were trying to say they see fact in another uprising. Individuals fed off these stories despite the confirmed insanity of said patients.

As fires burned in the streets of Diagon Alley in another in yet another night of protest, the Minister realized what she had to do. On February 4, 2019, an announcement confirmed that a small group of veterans had decided to cooperate on the matter so long as their identities remain anonymous for their names were well-known.

What was shared was that there were four veteran advisors: one from the dark side and three from Dumbledore's Army.

The First Meeting of The Eradication Defense Committee would be held on March 1, 2019.


End file.
